bulldogs_certificate_iv_in_community_servicesfandomcom-20200214-history
BELMORE YOUTH RESOURCE CENTRE
6th August 2018 - BELMORE YOUTH RESOURCE CENTRE Belmore Youth Resource Centre is a purpose built resource centre for young people aged 12 to 24 years. The centre operates as a one stop shop for young people, as we have other local youth organisations who work in tandem with our Youth Services Team to offer maximum support to young people in our City. Our biggest aim is to ensure that the programs and policies that we devise for young people in our City reflect their needs. We are committed to working in partnership with local organisations, in order to address the identified needs and issues within our community. This is achieved through a youth consultation process, with young people from our community. This enables us to foster an open forum for young people and community workers to discuss their needs and issues. Michelle is the Youth Activties Officer who kindly told us about BYRC, showed us around and organised workers from BreakThru & Barnardos to tell us about their services. You all asked awesome questions about the services and about how Michelle manages her self-care, particularly when working with youth at risk. Michelle said the hardest part of her job is working with young people affected by drugs, in particular, Ice. Website: https://www.cbcity.nsw.gov.au/community/community-services/young-people/belmore-youth-centre '''BreakThru '''https://breakthru.org.au BreakThru offer services for people affected by Mental Health, Disabilities, Unemployment. They can work with individuals to support their recovery and integrattion into employment. We met 2 of the workers from BreakThru. They told us that they work with young people within BYRC, at school or at home. They offer counselling services for young people that are experiencing challenges of any kind. These issues could be small or large, anything that is impacting on the lives of young people. '''Barnardos '''https://www.barnardos.org.au/ Barnardos Australia believes all children and young people deserve caring families in which they can grow safely and fulfil their potential. They work together with children, young people and families to break the cycle of disadvantage, creating safe, nurturing and stable homes, connected to family and community. We met workers from the Barnardos Team. Vic told us about the programs that the Belmore site offer to young people in the area. They offer outreach services for young people in the Belmore area including schools, they are available to students at the completion of the school day outside of the school gates. When we visited, a worker was preparing to attend Belmore Boys High School for After School Outreach. They also offer an after hours street outreach program that offers a service that locates young people & ensures they are safe, taking them home. This service is offered from 6pm-2am & is particularly targeted at young people affected by alcohol and other drugs. Our excursion was awesome as it allowed us to actually see a Community Centre and speak to the staff. It helped us really understand what we are learning in class. It also made the issues feel real & a little confronting for some. It made some of us question how we could better support people in need and others stated that they're not sure if they coould work in a role like Michelle's, Youth Activities Officer. We discussed the need for self-care and that with time it is easier to not be as sensitive to the issues & the importance of not getting too attached to our work and our clients, the need for awesome life-work balance.